Sweet Taste YOGURT!
by BangHim3112
Summary: NamJoon-ahh, Hoseokie mulai bosan. ia menginginkan sesuatu yang asam, apakah kau pernah merasakan Yogurt? Mari menyicipinya bersama! (NamSeok) (NamJoonXHoseok) (BoyxBoy) #BTS #KImNamJoon #JungHoseok


**YOGURT**

 _Cast ;_  
Kim NamJoon BTS

Jung Hoseok BTS

 _Genre ;_ Romance.

 _Disc ;_ All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

 _Warning ; Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack._  
 _I Hope guys will enjoy it,_  
 _Happy Reading.._

* * *

Sore ini NamJoon dan Hoseok sibuk mengurusi lagu mereka di studio milik NamJoon.

"Joonie, aku lelah" Hoseok menyederkan kepalanya di bahu NamJoon.  
"Kalau begitu tidur saja chagi.." Hoseok menggerakan kepalanya, menggeleng tanda tak mau.

"Lalu mau apa?" tanya NamJoon.  
"Aku mau minun yang asam-asam!" Balasnya dengan antusias.

"Apa? _Yogurt_?" Wajah Hoseok langsung berseri.  
" _Yogurt_! Ayo belikan aku _yogurt_!" Hoseok menarik-narik tangan NamJooon manja. Dengan hati yang berat akan meninggalkan idenya di ruangan ini. Ia akhirnya membelikan _yogurt_ untuk Hoseok.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Few Minutes Later)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hemmhhh.." Hoseok meminum _yogurt_ miliknya dengan nikmat. NamJoon hanya menatapi botol _yogurt_ _mix berry_ -nya dalam genggamannya.

"Apa ini enak? Aku belum pernah minum yang seperti ini" ucap NamJoon, seketika Hoseok menatapnya.

"Mau coba punyaku?" NamJoon menoleh ke Hoseok. Hoseok meminum _yogurt_ nya.  
"E-ehm.." ia mengisyaratkan NamJoon yang menatapnya kaget untuk menciumnya.

"Tidak! itu Jorok!" Dengan kesal Hoseok menarik NamJoon.

 **Cup!**  
"Mmpph!" NamJoon menutup matanya erat saat bibir mereka menempel. Jari telunjuk Hoseok bergerak membuka mulut NamJoon.

"Akh! Eunghh!" Cairan asam- manis, _funny taste_ memasuki mulut NamJoon. Memanjakan lidahnya dan tenggorokannya yang beberapa lama tak minum.

 _Yogurt_ yang Hoseok berikan ia telan semua. Mereka tersenyum, tersenyum nakal satu-sama lain.

"Manis.."  
"Asam.."  
Ucap mereka bersahutan. Tangan NamJoon menelusup kedalam baju Hoseok dan Hoseok mengelus pundaknya.

Hoseok mengambil Yoghurtnya dan meminumnya lagi. Ia menyuruh NamJoon meminumnya.

 _"Whatever you want babe.."_ NamJoon membuka bibir tebalnya. Hoseok menuangkan yoghurt itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Eunghh!" Rasa tak nyaman mengaliri kedua sudut bibir NamJoon yang teraliri yoghurt yang tumpah dari dalam mulutnya.

Hoseok menaruh botol Yoghurtnya. Ia menangkup pipi tembam NamJoon. Lidah mungilnya masuk kedalam mulut NamJoon, layaknya anak kucing meminum susu dari tempat minumnya.

Tangan NamJoon memasukki baju bagian depan Hoseok dan merabah-rabah tubuhnya.  
"Angh... eumh.. nnhh" desah mereka yang saling menikmati _yogurt_.

 **Plop..**  
Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Keduanya saling tersenyum nakal lagi satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu darimana _yogurt_ awalnya NamJoonie?" Dengan kekehan kecil NamJoon membuka mulutnya.

"Susu sapi?" Hoseok tersenyum bermaksud lagi.  
"Lalu kau tahu, hewan yang berteman dengan sapi?"  
"Kuda?" Hoseok akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Hey koboi, mau menunggang kuda?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menggoda NamJoon. NamJoon menyeringai senang.

NamJoon langsung membuka baju hitam Hoseok dengan paksa.  
"Aww!" Pekik Hoseok ketika namjanya membuka bajunya kasar.

NamJoon mengambil botol _yogurt_ _mix berry_ -nya. Ia membuka tutup botol minuman itu kemudian menuangkan _yogurt_ ke tubuh Hoseok.

"Eunghh.." cairan dingin itu meneres di kulit Hoseok. Menjalar ketempat yang lebih rendah. NamJoon segera menjilati _yogurt_ yang sudah mengalir di badan Hoseok.

"Akh!" NamJoon menjilati, menggigit, dan mnehisap puting pink Hoseok.  
Setelah sudah yakin semua bersih ia segera membuka celana Hoseok.

"Ehm.." lagi-lagi mendesah sesaat cairan dingin itu menempel dikulitnya. Namun ini sungguh sensitif. NamJoon menuangkan _yogurt_ itu ke selangkangan Hoseok.

Hoseok meremas pundak NamJoon kencang saat NamJoon mulai menjilati miliknya. Wajahnya terus memerah menahan rasa aneh yang menyerang bawahnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eummhh.. Joonhh" Hoseok merasakan ia sudah dekat. NamJoon mempercepat kegitannya memanjakan Hoseok kecil.

"KYA!" Cairan lain itu terasa di mulut NamJoon. NamJoon menelan habis cairan asing berwarna putih itu tanpa jijik.

"NamJoon! Stop!" Hoseok menahan dahi NamJoon.  
"Wae?" NamJoon mendangakan kepalanya menatap Hoseok yang sudah acak-acakan.  
"A-aku takut, besok ada latihan dari pelatih.." Hoseok menatap mata NamJoon yang datar padanya.

"Dan kita belum pernah melakukannya" Lanjut Hoseok. NamJoon tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang sudah terengah.

"Ahh.. tak usah takut chagi.." NamJoon mengusap surai hitam Hoseok.  
"Aku akan lembut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Hoseok mulai tenang ketika NamJoon mengecupi keningnya.

NamJoon melebarkan lagi kaki Hoseok. Sekarang ia bisa melihat semuanya dari Hoseok. Matanya terpukau akan manisnya Hoseok dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, apalagi saat _blushing_ seperti ini.

NamJoon mulai menuangkan _yogurt_ lagi di lubang Hoseok. Hoseok menahan dingin serta geli dari lidah NamJoon yang memanjakan lubangnya.

"Mhh.." seketika sesudah membasahi dan membuat Hoseok rileks, NamJoon segera membasahi miliknya dengan _yogurt_.

"Asshh.. shit!" umpat namJoon. Ia merasakan apa yang Hoseok rasakan tadi. Serasa mati rasa saat cairan _yogurt_ itu mengenai kulitnya.

"N-NamJoonie.." panggil Hoseok gemetar searaya mendesah.  
"Tenang ne.. kalau sakit kau boleh mencengkramku.." Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. Ia memeluk pundak NamJoon. NamJoon perlahan memasukkan miliknya kedalam Hoseok.

"Arghh!" Hoseok sudah mulai mencengkram punggung NamJoon kuat..

"Emhhm.. eunggh" NamJoon seutuhnya masuk kedalam Hoseok. NamJoon mulai menggerakan dirinya didalam Hoseok yang terus saja mengerang sakit dan kemudian nikmat pada saatnya.

"Jooniehh,.. eungghh.. NamJoonie" racau Hoseok tak jelas saat ia sudah mulai merasa semua ini nikmat. NamJoon tersenyum gemas melihat Hoseok yang seperti itu. NamJoon menggigit pelan daun telinga Hoseok dan mempercepat temponya.

"Joonie, saranghae.." Hoseok memeluk NamJoon erat. NamJoon tersenyum dalam pelukan Hoseok.  
"Nado, Hoseokie" balasnya sambil mengecup leher Hoseok.

"Angghh.." Hoseok mendesah semakin kuat ketika ia merasa miliknya dan namjoon di dalamnya sudah rada berkedut.  
"Chagiihh" NamJoon mulai mencengkram pinggang Hoseok.

"Aarrghhh.." dengan satu hentakan penuh,

 **Spluurtt..**

Mereka berdua keluar bersama. _Yogurt_ dan sperma NamJoon bwercampur dalam Hoseok.  
"Hosh.. hoshh.." mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Manik cokelat mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Saranghae.." ucap Hoseok seraya tersenyum tulus.  
"Nado.. saranghae.." Balas NamJoon ikut tersenyum tulus. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Akan tetapi Hoseok tak dapat menahan letihnya dan tertidur di sofa yang ia duduki.

NamJoon memberikan Hoseok selimut dan memakai celananya kembali lekas melanjutkan ide lagunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Oke Gaes, Author kembali lagi dengan ff BTS. Author harap bisa terus publish supaya readers bisa baca story Author.

hehe, jangan lupa ya review sama favnya.

Paii-Paii~


End file.
